Hall of Mirrors
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: When Mr. Soper assigns the students to write an essay on an expierence, either good or bad. Macbeth then conjures up yet another evil plan. Using mirrrors she places the students of Pinkerton in their worst expierences. How will INK save the students of Pinkerton if they can't even save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (as usual) I forgot to do this so here it is. I don't own INK, as much as I wish I did or the characters except for the ones that came from my imagination, the father and...that's it. This goes for all the chapters so yeah on with chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Macbeth pov:

I slouch in my chair behind my desk. Mr. Soper is babbling on about a new assignment for the brats. Does he ever say anything useful? I turn the volume up on the microphone I planted in a plant in the classroom and watch Vagner swimming around her fish bowl.

"Now kids it's a very easy task and there is no right or wrong answer."

"Of course there is you idiot, they're always wrong." I snap at the radio

"All you have to do is write about an experience that you have had. It can be good or bad it's up to you."

"Mr. Soper, why would we write about a bad experience?" Burt the biggest idiot asks

"Good question Burt, it's good to write about things that upset or scare you. It's a way of expressing your emotions in a positive way. Don't let them get the better of you. Bad experiences can be scary, horrible, sad and confusing you don't want them taking control of you. That paper is due to me in two days have fun with it."

"Brilliant absolutely brilliant, bad experiences, horrible and scary ones, taking control it's all here! Vagner this is the base of a very ingenious plan. Oh don't look at me like that." I say spinning around on the spot.

"Vin, did you hear any of that?" Mr. Soper's stupid voice comes through the radio.

"What…?"

"Trixie can explain it to you, and please Vin it's like you can't stop looking in a mirror you're a zombie almost when it comes to your reflection."

"Sorry Mr. Soper."

"Oh yes and that reminds me, I've just finished your reports so I'll be sending them home this afternoon."

I turn off the radio. Mirrors and zombies what a very interesting combination? Yes I've got the perfect plan and there is no way INK can ruin it this time!

**Hi everyone I really hope you like this. It's my first Fanfiction so I'm slightly disorientated, but I'm super excited. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

ZERO

Everyone walks out of the classroom, except for me. I tell my friends I'll only be a moment. I approach Mr. Soper. This is either going to be easy or really hard, most likely the second option.

.

"Mr. Soper can I talk to you about something, it will only take a moment."

"Of course Zero. Is it about the assignment?"

"No it's about my report. Can you please not send it to my dad?"

"Why not, it's meant for your parents to see?" Mr. Soper says

"I know it's just I don't want him to see it. If it's bad, which I know it is then he'll…" I can't finish the sentence.

"Zero, your dad has already rung me to ask if he could have it. He guessed that you wouldn't want him to see it. He was quite aggressive about the matter."

"So you are going to send it to him?" I ask

"Yes Zero I have to."

"Please Mr. Soper I'm begging you."

"I can't…"

"I thought you of all people would understand, I guess I was wrong!" I shout and run out of the classroom Mr. Soper yelling for me to come back.

I don't feel like talking to my friends so I run straight past them heading for Mr. Soper's office. I throw open the door and dash to the filing cabinet. The report has to be here somewhere…I find my name and open my student file. It has my name, age, height, health, weight and then all the things I've gotten in trouble for, which there is a lot due to all the fights, I've been in. The report though isn't here. I scan the desk and bookshelf. Nothing, but where else could it be? Unless Mr. Soper has stashed them somewhere so only he could find them. Either that or he's already sent them. I hear footsteps coming so I jump out the window. I turn around and cry out as the faces of my friends stare at me. _This is going to be good._

"What's going on Zero? What were you doing in Mr. Soper's office?" Trixie demands

"It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does. What did Mr. Soper say to you?"

"I was looking for my report okay, now I have to go." I say and push past them

"Go where?" Vin asks

"To make a phone call." I growl

He doesn't answer any of my calls, why would he? He hates me and I hate him especially now. There's a slight knock on my door. Newton's high pitch voice drifts through it and into my room.

"Zero can we come in?"

"No, leave now!" I yell back

I hear the sound of feet rushing away. I know sooner or later I'm going to have to tell them, but right now I just need to get my head straight. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. A loud and demanding voice yells into my ear. It's Trixie speaking through my headphones. I need to turn them off next time. She instructs me to come to Headquarters immediately and that Macbeth is up to something. I sigh and clamber to my feet. I look out the window to see Mr. Soper walking away from a post truck. He's sent the reports. I'm too late…I trudge up to Headquarters. Vin comes out of his room and spots me. I brush past him staring at the floor. Unfortunately I run into someone. It's Mr. Soper. _Of course it's him._

"Zero, listen I…"

"I'm busy, I have to go." I growl and stalk off

_Why did Vin have to be there to see that?_ I shove the door open, stomp into the room and sit down in a bean bag. Seconds later Vin comes in with a very confused expression. _Here we go._

"What was that about? You can't blame Mr. Soper for whatever has happened. It's probably your fault not his."

"Vin stop" I sigh

"What's going on? Mr. Soper looks really upset now. What did you do?"

"What did I do? I'm trying to stay alive!" I shout

"What do you mean?" Vin yells back

"What I mean Vin is drop it. It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late…"

"Is this about your report?" Newton asks

"Yeah…It's not important, what's Macbeth up to Trix?" I ask

"I'm not entirely sure. She cut the security camera before we could get a good view of her machine but I did mange to save this image. It's a row of mirrors, but I'm not sure what they're for?"

"Do you want us to investigate?" Newton asks

"Yes."

We go outside and a voice blares through a speaker. It's Macbeth. Trixie joins us at the door to listen.

"Hello children. Could everyone please come down to the basement? There's a new species of um…butterfly down there, quickly now before it flies away."

"What's she up to?" Vin asks

"What ever it is we have to be alert. Let's go, it's the only way we're going to find out the full extent of Macbeth's plan." Trixie says leading the way down to the basement.

The air is moist as we arrive. Everyone, including Mr. Soper, is looking around the room for the "butterfly." I roll my eyes and stare at Mr. Soper. I better apologise. I walk up to him, followed by the others. I don't care if they hear.

"Mr. Soper, I'm sorry about this morning, it's not your fault and I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"That's okay Zero. I understand the position you're in. I know that your dad might take you out of Pinkerton or at least be quite angry if you get a bad mark. That's why I've kept your's for a bit longer, if you want to see it first maybe we can figure out a solution together?"

"Thanks sir."

"Now I need to find that butterfly."

"So that's what has been going on. Will your dad actually pull you out of Pinkerton?" Vin asks

"Probably not, he doesn't want to be bothered with me, but he will…talk to me." I say

"When you say talk do you mean he'll yell at you?" Newton asks

"Sort of." I sigh

Suddenly Macbeth's voice comes through a speaker again. A sheet that was covering something at the back of the room is pulled off by a wire. Underneath are the mirrors we saw in Headquarters. There's something above them, a helmet of some sorts.

"Everyone please step up to the mirrors."

Like sheep we do as we are told. I give a puzzled and worried look at the team, they too seem unsure about this. If we want to find out what Macbeth is up to then this is the only way to do it. I step in front of a mirror and suddenly one of the helmets comes down on top of my head. _This better be worth it._ I glance down the line; everyone else has a helmet as well. I stare back at my own reflection, but then the world goes black…

**Hi again. I'm really confused...What does it mean when it says views? Oh and please review my story. I understand now why people keep asking others to review their story. I have no idea if I'm doing this right. Fingers crossed. The next chapters are on their way. I've already finished the story so it's ready to rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

NEWTON

I gaze around. _Where am I?_ It's some sort of laboratory, like the one my dad has. I'm alone; none of the other kids are here. I walk around the large area, weaving through benches and cabinets. I look for a door or window but there aren't any. How could this be? I was in Pinkerton one moment and now I'm here. This doesn't make sense. Obviously it's Macbeth, but how and why? A figure materializes at the other end of the room, with his back to me scribbling on the blackboard. He's a scientist as he's wearing a white long lab coat and the equations on the board are very sophisticated and a little obscure.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" I squeak

The man turns around and I gasp. It's my dad, with his ginger hair and large glasses. He looks disappointed though. He gestures to a seat in front of a single table in the middle of the room. I sit down and he slams a huge booklet in front of me. Then my dad returns to the blackboard and continues to scribble away.

"Well start," He says without facing me, "It's a test; all the equations you need to complete it are up here and make sure you keep up though because I will rub them off when I run out of room."

I frantically pick up a pencil that appears on the table and open the booklet. These questions are impossible! How am I meant to figure these out? I tell dad.

"Do you want to become a scientist like me, or continue to be a nobody, just a child. You're a failure! Who am I kidding; you'll never be as good as me. My math is far more interesting than you are. Hurry up I don't have all day and I'm almost ready to rub off the first equations for that page, you miss any and you'll have to redo it over and over again." He sneers

Tears pour down my face as I struggle to keep up. By the time I finish the first question he's rubbed out the work on the board and is already half way through the next. _I am a scientist. Why is he being so mean? I need to get out, now, but how? I wish my friends were here._ My tears have left spots of water on my page. I glance around the room, again searching for a way out, but still there is none. I need to think of this logically, but my Dad comes over to inspect my paper, saying I should be finished by now and stamps a big red F onto it. A new, clean booklet appears and once again I'm forced to write and push my brain to its limit as my dad scribbles away muttering about how stupid I am, compared to him.

TRIXIE

_What's going on? I'm not in Pinkerton I'm…at a party? What is this, Macbeth yes, but why a party? Is that my parents?_ The room has been darkened and a disco ball reflects light over the crowed dance floor. There's mess everywhere, cups, food, jackets, napkins. My parents are in the centre talking and laughing with a large group of famous people that I don't know. They beckon me over and I stand in between them. All the adults glare down at me, making me feel inferior. I look for the nearest exit about to make an excuse to leave, but there is none. There's no door, no window, no vents I can climb into, nothing. I turn my attention back to the group and my parents.

"Trixie here is a great dancer and loves to play the piano don't you Trixie?" My mother asks with a huge cheesy grin.

She knows I hate both of those things, why is she saying other wise? This is Macbeth's doing some how and I need to get out of here before something bad happens. The way my parents are looking at me however forces me to stay where I am, for now.

"Yeah sort of, but I stopped ages ago."

"Trixie is going to dance for us to night, right now in fact, up you go Trixie." My father orders

"No I'm not, Dad you know I don't dance."

"You will dance Trixie. This is very important."

"No Dad I don't want to." I cry as my parents and their group push me towards the stage.

"Come on dear, it's no big deal, it's just expressing your self. You don't like that we're musicians so were going to have to make you a musician as well. Then you will accept us and we can all go on tour together." My Mum says lifting me up to be taken by another man on the stage.

"No I don't want this. It isn't fair." I scream as a golden dress with sequins and frills appears on me.

_What's happening, where are the others?_ I struggle and thrash around, but no matter what I do I can't break free of the man's grasp. The music is turned up and suddenly my body starts to move all by it's self. _This isn't happening, it can't._ I try to stop, but I can't. I'm no longer in control of my own body. I scan the sea of faces below me. Everyone is laughing, throwing things around and watching me, pointing and worst of all filming me! I look around for my parents and see them waving at me from the back of the room. I scream at them to help me but my voice is lost in the noise from the crowd. All I can do now is scream, as my body dances to the music and my tears flow down my flushed cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

VIN

_This isn't right? Where are the mirrors? Where am I, more importantly? Oh no, not here? What is happening, I shouldn't be here, please not here again?_ It's the orphanage. The one place I hate. Emptiness fills the air. Where are all the other kids? I'm the only one here, no wait who's that? A woman in grey steps out of the shadows, it's the headmistress, but there's someone else behind her. Ms Carson stands next to Mrs Woodcock, the headmistress of the orphanage. I swivel around to take in my surroundings. It's the dull classroom at the back of the building except without a door or windows. I turn back to the two teachers and their mean expressions. Suddenly I'm thrown into a seat and it starts to morph around me. Straps lace my wrists and ankles to the chair. A table emerges in front of me as well.

"What's going on let me go!" I shout

"You will stay here, all on your own forever." Mrs Woodcock says bluntly

"You can't do this."

"Talking back to a teacher and abusing her. You deserve a punishment, write I will not talk back to a teacher and abuse her fifty million times. When you have finished you may go outside with the other kids." Ms Carson yells

I pick up a pen and paper that she slaps onto the desk, but with my wrists bound it's very hard to keep hold of the pen. I try to scribble the sentence. Ms Carson comes over and rips it up.

"That's not neat, again, but this time you will also write after the first sentence, I am unwanted, ugly and a fool."

"Why?"

"Because Vin, that's what you are. No one wants to hang around you, your unwanted, an orphan. You don't have any friends. You need to prove to others that you're cool by showing off, but deep down you're nothing!" Mrs Woodcock shouts in my ear

"That's not true, I have friends." I whisper

"Friends who aren't here to help you? They think you're a fool a stupid fool." She snaps

"Write! You will stay here forever and never see anyone ever again unless you finish." Ms Carson bellows

I do as I'm told with tears running down my face. I don't want to be alone. I hate being by myself. I still have these two in here with me, even if they are wicked and cruel. They walk to the wall and a door appears and then disappears as they leave. The lights goes out and the darkness engulfs me. Now I am alone. A voice from somewhere I can't see echoes around the room.

"Continue to write, although we understand this might be hard considering you're in the dark so here's a bit of light, enjoy." The voice cackles

A light goes on in front of me illuminating a mirror with my reflection in it. _That's not me! It's not real, I don't look like that. I have friends. It's Macbeth its Macbeth. I look hideous! _ In the mirror is a boy with only half of his hair on one side, which is tussled. His eyes are watery, red and puffy. Pimples cover his face and a huge rash on both his arms and legs. His legs are also way too hairy and he's standing alone. Kids in the background are laughing at him and every time he tries to speak his speech is really slurred. The boy is me…but I'm not outside. Even so I can't take me eyes off the image. I try to concentrate on write my lines, but my eyes wonder back to the mirror image and every time it gets worse and worse. I'm alone, trapped and haunted by a new and horrific me.

ZERO

I know something isn't right the moment I figure out where I am. It's all too familiar and it's a bad familiarity. I'm inside my house. I thought I would never see this place again. Now I'm back in it the one place I tried to run from and I'm back. How am I back here, I was in Pinkerton only seconds before? Macbeth, there's no other explanation. I have to get out now, before…I spin on my heels and panic fills me. Where's the damn door? I'm in the hall it should be here? I race through the house to the back. The back door is gone too. I stare at the walls, no windows, obviously I'm meant to stay here. There has to be a way out, has to be. I run up the stairs taking them two at a time.

It's exactly how I remember it, a prison only now it actually is one. I stop at the top of the stairs the white carpet still has stains on it, the same with the walls and some also with long cracks snaking down them. I walk to the very end of the corridor and rest my hand on the doorhandle to the left. I slowly turn it and open it. White walls, single metal bed, grey sheets, no duvet, a small wooden chest of draws and a desk and chair with one leg shorter than the rest. The only difference was there was no window. There seemed to be doors inside but none that lead to outside. Now I didn't feel that I'm a prisoner, this time I am a prisoner. No more climbing out of windows.

I here the fly screen slam from down stairs. How could that be? There wasn't any front door before? That question though is only there for the briefest of moments as pure terror surges through me. _He's here, oh my god, he's here. I'm going to die. What should I do? Where are my friends when I need them? I have to get out, now!_ I go to where the window used to be and start punching the wall. Maybe if I break the wall I can escape.

The sound of heavy footsteps reaches me from below. A bottle smashes on the floor, then another. A hysterical laugh bellows up the stairs and then the footsteps start to ascend the stairs. _No please no, not again, I'm not going through this again. _I run out of my room and into the bathroom. I thought I could climb through the skylight, but it's not there. _Oh well, at least I can arm myself._ I search in the cupboards and pull out a pair of scissors and a razor. In my frantic haste I knock a bottle over. It smashes to the ground, causing shards of glass to scatter everywhere and making the loudest sound ever. Tears are now cascading down my pale face

"I can hear you. Come out you little brat we have some catching up to do!" He screeches from half way up the stairs.

I chuck away the scissors and grab a piece of glass. _Much better._ I go into a fighting stance, but my eyes wonder to the glass. I stare into it and touch it with one of my fingers. The world goes black. The last thing I see is the massive frame of a giant emerging at the top of the stairs ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

BACK IN PINKERTON

The world comes back into focus and I collapse on the floor. Bewildered I gaze around. I'm in Pinkerton again. Actually I'm in the basement, where I was before. I touch my head and rip off the helmet. I look at everyone else. They're just standing there, some have tears rolling down their face and others are shaking but most are doing both. I see my friends are rush over to them. Their eyes are open and they're all crying. I wipe away my own tears; I can't let them see me crying. I go to Newton first. He'll know what's going on. I try to pull off the helmet, but it's stuck on tight. How did I wake up? I looked and touched my reflection. The mirrors they must be the reason we're seeing those terrible things, our worst experience, but that had never happened to me. Well it had, but not exactly like that. Maybe it's the worst experience we can think of. That makes sense. All I have to do is go into their mirror, make them see their reflection and wake them up, simple except how the hell do I do that? I touch Newton's mirror and suddenly I'm inside his worst experience.

NEWTON

I can't do this. It's too hard! My dad has gone ballistic. There's numbers everywhere, what's more scary though is that now it's not just him, there are other scientists as well. Really famous ones and they're all criticising my work. I'm only up to page thirty out of one thousand. My head is going to pop. I can't even read the questions anymore through my blurring vision, that's been clouded by my tears. Suddenly I cry out in shock and joy. Zero has just appeared in front of me. I go to stand up but I'm glued to the seat. She runs over and gives me a huge hug.

"Zero, I'm so pleased to see you, it's horrible, I'm failing, and I'm dumb! Help me!"

"I will Newton, you just have to see and touch you reflection."

"What?"

She quickly explains to me how when she saw her reflection see was suddenly back in Pinkerton, then how the mirrors work and what's happening to me and everyone else right now. I search the room for any type of glass, but there's none. Zero runs around as well, but then something happens. All the scientists including my dad start to move towards Zero. They know there's an intruder. What are they going to do to her? I yell out to Zero and suddenly she rushes towards one of the people kicks him down and steals his glasses.

"Look at them!" She yells as the people start to drag her away.

I stare at the lens and I can see myself I reach out and touch it. Suddenly I'm back in Pinkerton on the ground. Zero bends down and helps me up. It's over the nightmare has gone. I start to cry and Zero waits with a hand on my shoulder while I calm down. I look at everyone else and walk over to the helmet Trixie is wearing.

"It's not going to come off; we have to free Trixie and Vin, then stop Macbeth. Come on let's go." Zero says and we both touch Trixie's mirror.

TRIXIE

I can't stop, my feet ache actually my whole body does. I keep screaming to my parents to help me, but they continue to ignore me. The laughing and pointing is unbearable. I search the crowd for the millionth time, looking for a way out. I scream. Zero and Newton have both emerged in the crowd. They rush up onto the stage.

"You're here, how? It's terrible I can't stop myself, everyone's laughing."

"Forget about them, who cares what other people think of you. You know what your really like, not them, the same to you too Newton, it doesn't matter, we don't think anything different of you Trix because we're your friends." Zero yells over the crowd

She's right I smile at them and stare past their shoulders.

"They're coming towards us!" I scream

"They're trying to get rid of Zero and I, we're the intruders. We have to hurry." Newton says

"I'll hold them off, while you look around." Zero says walking to the front of the stage and kicking the first woman in the face.

I watch as Newton runs around the room and Zero fights back the guests. What is going on? Newton comes back and shouts to Zero.

"I can't find anything, the cups are all plastic!"

"The necklaces, they have diamonds on them!" Zero yells back

"What's going on? What do you mean necklaces?" I ask

"I can't stop them, there's too many, hurry up Newton!"

"I've got it, Trixie look into the beads when you see your reflection touch it, hurry!" Newton instructs me

I have no idea what's going on, but I do as I'm told and suddenly I'm no longer dancing. I'm on the basement floor in front of a mirror. Newton lifts off my helmet and Zero pulls me to my feet. She quickly explains what's going on and what just happened. It was awful, but what Zero said in there was true and none of that other stuff was. I walk over to Vin's mirror and we all touch it together.

VIN

I'm still alone, in the dark with that horrible mirror and that horrible me. I've stopped writing and now I can only stare at the mirror. It's not me, but I can't help it, I have to look. I can tell that there's someone else possibly more than one in the room now, but I don't take my eyes off the mirror. A voice snaps at me, another squeaks but the one that penetrates my dazed mind is the sarcastic one. It's Zero, but how can she be here. I tear my gaze away and stare into the ice blue eyes of Zero. She looks concerned. Then I realise the other two are here as well. Better not give Zero a huge then, too embarrassing.

"How can you be here?" I whisper

"Long story, although getting you out will be pretty easy." Zero says

"Unfortunately not, if Vin touches that mirror he will be like that when he wakes up." Newton says

I look back at the mirror but Trixie grabs my head and forces me to look at her.

"Vin listen to me, we can make it go away, but you have to listen to me. You are not ugly, no one is. It's what you think you are. All of us think you're not ugly and would it really matter if you were. As long as you were the same guy, kind, bubbly a bit sensitive then we wouldn't care what you look like as long as you were you." Trixie says soothingly

I look back at the mirror and find that it's changed. Now it just shows, me the real me. I smile, but it's short lived as Mrs Woodcock and Ms Carson storm into the room. Instead of coming for me they come straight towards my friends! Ms Carson grabs Trixie and Newton by the collars but Mrs Woodcock has to literally pick up Zero and they start to drag them away.

"Touch the mirror!" Trixie screams

"Hurry or we're all trapped!" Newton whines

"Please Vin!" Zero cries breaking away for just a second before being dragged away again

I rock my chair forwards and it moves closer and closer but then only one more rock away it falls. I whack my head on the glass and this world is replaced by another. Pinkerton's basement comes back into view. Zero picks me up off the floor and they explain what's going on.

"So none of that was real?" I ask

"All make believe." Newton says

"It felt so real…"

"Let's destroy these four mirrors just to make sure Macbeth can't put us under again" Zero suggests breaking my one.

She breaks Trixie's then Newton's but on the last one, which I can assume is hers the helmet thing comes back down on top of her head. I rush towards her, but I'm too late Zero has gone into her worst experience.


	6. Chapter 6

ZERO

_What where am I now? Oh no, not here again, no please no!_ I'm standing in the bathroom where I was before, except there, isn't any glass shards and the cupboards are bare. A terrifying voice splits the thick silence. He's almost here. I dash back into my bedroom just as he emerges in the door frame. My father throws his head back and laughs.

"Well if it's none other than the peasant. Your worthless, nothing that is why I called you Zero, it means nothing! Running away was very disrespectful and you know I don't like being disrespected, so I'll have to punish you."

Then the pain returns and old memories resurface. Every time his fist hits some part of me, I scream and I don't care who hears. Over and over again for what feels like hours, but in truth it's only been a minute. I scream and curl up into a little ball. A voice, one that lightens my heart for a moment shouts. Dad hits me again and whirls around to face the intruders. I stay on the floor and watch the faces of my three friends take in the face of the monster I have to call my Dad. His eyes are like mine, but that's the only resemblance I have to him. His hair is a mattered mess of dirty blonde dreadlocks. He's tall and very muscular. He reeks of something that's died. His face is always in a permanent sneer. In other words he's nothing more than a drunken monster.

Vin steps boldly out in front. Dad raises his hand, but I launch to my feet and grab his arm. I'm not strong enough to stop it but at least it misses its mark. The down side is that the momentum flings me across the room, where I lie in a crumpled heap. I loose my vision for a moment. When it comes back, my Dad is covered in bubble gum and stuck to the wall. It won't hold him for long it's already tearing. The others rush over and kneel beside me. I hide my face away from them so they can't see how wet it is. Vin gently moves my head back and now they can see that I have finally cried, although they seem to be crying more than me.

"Zero I'm so sorry…If we had got here sooner then…Are you alright?" Vin stutters

I shake my head knowing words will fail me.

"First let's get out of here. How did you get out before?" Trixie asks

"Bathroom I broke a bottle…used the glass, but it's gone I…don't know another way…out." I struggle to say

My body aches all over, but through the pain I can remember where there is glass.

"The first time he…broke two bottles down stairs…in the kitchen"

Newton runs out and seconds later returns with a shard of glass.

"Wait if Zero goes back will she still be in, you know pain?" Vin asks

"Unfortunately yes, but it's the only way." Newton says handing me the glass

I go to touch it. Dad bellows at me from across the room, making me pause as I listen to his harsh words.

"You're useless, you know. A wimp, a chicken, you can't fight, can't be smart, can't do anything except sit there like scum! I hate you; I wanted a boy, not a silly brainless girl. I would have settled for a least one that was normal, but no I had to end up with you! You run away like a coward and you stay away. You can live on the streets for all I care because that's where you belong!"

Tears are falling faster than I can take those words in. It hurts more than the punches I don't know why, I hate him too, but they do. Maybe he's right…I touch the glass and we're back in Pinkerton. The pain hasn't left, in fact it feels worse. I sit on the floor as Trixie breaks the mirror. I try to stand, but topple over into Vin's arms. I hook my arm over his shoulder and together we walk out of the basement and to Headquarters. Once inside, Vin sets me down on a chair. My head is swimming, I feel as if I'm about to pass out. Trixie goes to the computer and hacks into the security cameras in Macbeth's office. Vin smiles at me weakly, I try to sit up to get a better look at the computer screen. Pain shoots through me like a missile. I cry out and slump back in the chair with my eyes squeezed close.

"Hang on Zero, don't move Newton's gone to get some bandages. It'll be okay, I promise." Vin says touch my arm gently

"Now you guys know."

"Is it always like that?"

"Yes…That wasn't so bad, it's been…far worse trust…me"

Newton comes back and as Vin bandages me we work out a plan of action.

"She must have a main computer to control everyone, so if we can take that down Pinkerton's free." Trixie says

"How are we going to do that?" Newton asks

"Here's what I thought we could do. Newton if you could set off a smoke bomb in Macbeth's office then we can infiltrate it when she's confused and destroy the computer."

"How are we meant to see in the smoke?" Vin asks

"Newton can you sort that out, great. The other issue we might face is that it will probably take a while to disable the computer so we're going to need someone to hold Macbeth back. Newton has made these bubble guns that when…" Trixie says

"When shot very sticky bubblegum comes out and anything that person is touching they stick to!" Newton jumps in

"Yes exactly, so if Newton, Vin and Zero can…"

"Trix, Zero can't fight, not like this!" Vin yells

"Oh right well then, Zero can you coordinate the mission from here, Zero are you okay?"

My vision has started to blur and black spots are popping up every where. I've felt this before; I know what's coming next, nothing but blackness. The only difference this time is that when I came out of the mirror the pain instantly doubled. I think there was a side effect. It's still growing and it's becoming unbearable, even for me. I can't hold my body up anymore and I fall to the ground with my eyes closed, finally unconscious.

**Hi again. I think I have finally got my head around how to use fanfiction. Anyway thanks to everyone that is reading this and please review. Thanks once again it's nice to know that my story hasn't gone unoticed! Okay that's enough of that now, bye :p**


	7. Chapter 7

VIN

Zero falls to the ground and I kneel beside her. She's sweating like crazy. I look up at Newton and Trixie, pleading for them to help me. They just stand there. Newton examines Zero then steps back looking concerned.

"What is it what's wrong with her?" I plead

"When she came out of the mirror I think her condition doubled and now it seems to be growing even more. If we don't destroy that computer and get help Zero may be in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

I pick Zero up and carry her to her room, then meet the other two outside Macbeth's office. Newton sets off the bomb and I put on my protective goggles and go in. Trixie heads straight for the computer while Newton and I stand next to each other waiting for Macbeth to appear. We wait, but nothing happens. As the smoke clears we discover that Macbeth isn't in her office. We've been fooled!

"Hello INK."

"Macbeth, quick masks on." Newton yells

"Here I am!" Macbeth yells appearing on the other side of the room.

Behind her is a mirror. An idea comes to me, but Macbeth suddenly fires something at us. Long strings wrap around my ankles and body. I can't move I'm stuck! The others fall next to me. Now what are we going to do? There has to be something, but there isn't! Macbeth bends down and reachers for my mask. It's all over, INK is finished…

"Let them go Macbeth!" A voice yells through out the room,

"Who are you, where are you!"

"Let…them go now…or else." Zero's voice rasps

_She's awake!_ She's struggling to talk though; she won't be able to keep this up for too much longer. I point out the mirror at the back of the room to the others. They understand what I mean. Newton pulls out his laser cutter, but looks at Macbeth. She's still staring at us.

"Macbeth, your …plan is ruined. Everyone …is free and… now I'm going to destroy… all of the mirrors." Zero strains

There's the sound of smashing and glass shattering. _What is Zero doing?_ Whatever it is, Macbeth runs over to her computer and types frantically and Newton cuts frantically. The computer screen shows everyone still under Macbeth's control. _It was a distraction! _I push Macbeth and she stumbles over to the mirror. Trixie forces the helmet on to Macbeth's head and Newton presses a button. With in seconds Macbeth is witnessing her worst experience. I cry out in triumph. I try to contact Zero, but there isn't any response. I race over to Trixie and Newton who are both trying to disarm the computer.

"There's a password and it isn't "the password" this time. It will take too long!" Trixie growls

I walk around the other side of the computer and sigh. _How stupid can you get?_

"Found it, it's Ruler Macbeth. She wrote it down on a note and stuck it on the back of the computer."

Trixie types it in and suddenly there's a lot of beeping, a hiss and Macbeth wakes up. If she's awake then everyone else is as well, brilliant!

"What where am I? Shouldn't I be in class?"

"Time to go." I say and drag the other two out of the office and back to Headquarters.

Zero lies in heap on the ground in front of a microphone. A broken jug is next to her, which she must have used to create that smashing sound before. I pick her up and run all the way to the basement, calling for Mr. Soper. All the students are milling around, wondering why they are here. I find Mr. Soper in the middle and yell for him to come. He breaks away from the group and comes over to me. He takes one look at Zero, takes her from me, which I am reluctant to do and races off towards the infirmary. I follow him inside, but the nurse pushes me back outside and closers the door.

"She'll be alright Vin." Trixie says

"Come on we need to wipe everyone's memories. She won't be awake for a while, let's go." Newton says dragging me away


	8. Chapter 8

A DAY LATER

ZERO

I lift my throbbing head off my pillow. I've woken from a restless sleep. I woke up late in the afternoon of yesterday. Mr. Soper was sitting next to me and when I looked at him I could literally see the relief flood him. He said that I would be alright and that I had a sprained wrist, bruised ribs, concussion and would probably have a little limp in my right leg, due to the fact that it was really swollen. Apparently I now also have a headache. I haven't seen my friends yet. I pull back the covers and limp over to the door. I think about contacting them through my headphones, but I rather see them in person. I hobble up to Headquarters but rest at the door to catch my breath. I open it and everyone inside stares and breaks into wide grins. _Oh boy…_

"Zero!" They all yell and then through themselves at me

"Guys, still hurts, get off." I gasp

I tell them what's wrong with me and they explain to me how they defeated Macbeth.

"Thanks for helping us Zero, we owe you." Newton says

"Yes you do."

"What did you say to Mr. Soper?" Trixie asks

"I told him the truth, sort of. I said I went back to Dad to explain about my report card, but he lost it at me and did this. I told Mr. Soper not to ring him and that it was partly my fault as well, because I provoked him. He believed it but…now he knows and so do you." I mutter

"Know what?" Vin asks

"You know about my Dad and my old life. I'm fine with you guys knowing, it's just Mr. Soper."

"Don't worry Zero. It's better that we know, all of us because now we can help you and we will, we promise." Vin says hugging me again and Newton and Trixie join in.

"Thanks guys."

"Looks like INK saves the day once again." Vin says breaking away

We laugh and walk out of Headquarters to go to breakfast with me leaning on Vin for support the whole way and laughing.

**Super cheesy ending, but hey I think it's cute. This is the end unfortunately, but don't worry I have a tone of other stories on the way. So be prepared! Thanks for sticking by this story! Really appreciate it. (Review it if you want.) :p :) Hey I need some more ideas so please do review even if it is done still do review. I'm thinking about making a sequel what do you guys think? I'm not quite sure... :) :) :) Oh please feed me with your reviews. I know it's finished but I get such a kick out of a new review. Please! Thanks :)**


End file.
